


Always by your side

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Again ANGST! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Gender Neutral Warrior of Light, Miqote Warrior of Light, Not quite the canon storyline, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: A little bit of a WHAT IF scenario. Im not sorry for writing this.... This came to be while screaming about Elf Boio on Insta with a friend of mine(You know who you are XD)





	1. Chapter 1

Coerthas, home to the city of Ishgard and not to forget Camp Dragonhead. A smile formed on the feline’s face as the camp came into view. The warrior of light rode in past the gates only to be welcomed by a familiar face.

Haurchefant Greystone, the key figure in keeping Camp Dragonhead up and running, supplying information back to Ishgard. He was also quite the accomplished knight, earning a position this high at quite a young age.

He was first to believe the WOL regarding his longtime friend Francel being framed and one of the first if not the first to extend his hand out to the other, offering his help and in turn proving his trust in the Warrior of Light.

The man was also the one who offered shelter to the remaining Scions of the Seventh Dawn not believing the lies that they were responsible for the presumed death of the Uldahn Queen.

It was when the Warrior of Light was introduced to his family that they came to learn that he was the Illegitimate Child of the Fortemps household but was generally treated with the same respect and responsibilities.

“ It’s be a long time friend!” The Elezen smiled, his exhaustion fading away upon seeing the arrival of one of the people he trusted most. The Miqote nodded, offering a gentle smile to the man who gave them a quick once over. “Come! Join me for some hot chocolate and warm yourself by the fire. “He spoke as he led them to the Intercessory.

The Intercessory felt nice and cozy as usual, a fire crackling in the fireplace as they sat down on the nearby chairs. “Now then friend, it has been a long time, pray tell what brings you here?” The WoL took a breath before explaining what they had found regarding the Holy See and their plans.

The smile on Haurchefant’s face soon faded into a frown upon listening to their words. Again the Warrior of Light would have to put themselves in danger’s path as he had seen them do countless times before. This time however he genuinely felt like there was a giant boulder in his stomach. The Heaven’s Ward were not to be messed with as each of them by themselves were quite deadly let alone in a group. “This is quite alarming news… We should see to it that Lord Commander Aymeric hears of this at once. I need not tell you that if this news proves to be true that we shall soon have to launch an assault on The Vault.”

The Miqote nodded at him. It seemed they had already decided to see this through to the very end. Haurchefant couldn’t help but find it admirable on how selfless the Warrior of Light was but at the same time wanted the person he held such strong feelings for to be safe if even for a little bit. He knew he couldn’t stop them however as the other would not wish to see other’s suffer when they had the means to stop it.

“ We shall head out for Ishgard in the morning, for now however I invite you to stay the night and rest. We will need all the rest we can get. “ He shook his head with a smile of resignation having a feeling of how the next day was going to be nothing short of pure panic and chaos.

Haurchefant got little sleep that night though. He just sat there watching over the sleeping Miqote besides him, gently stroking their ears from time to time. How he adored them. How he wanted to protect them, to keep his feline companion, no his feline partner safe. His heart ached as he remembered how much they had put themselves in danger for the sake of the world or others in general. “ So many times have you risked your life to save others…, your body littered with scars as is your mind yet you smile still.. you hold hope still. The strength of your heart is immeasurable. As strong as the sun… let me the one to keep you safe..”

The Elezen’s eyes grew heavier, never averting from the other’s sleeping form until sleep finally claimed him.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“_ _Haurchefant! I have returned!_ _”_

_The Elezen looked up from his paperwork to see the energetic Miqote run over to him._ _“_ _Quite splendid is the sight of you running in.  I am overjoyed to see you return so quickly. Pray tell, what news have you? What stories of your adventures have you to share?_ _”_

_The Miqote smiled brightly as he popped onto a chair besides him and started chattering away as Haurchefant continued working on his paperwork in the meanwhile. His ears hearing every word the Warrior of Light was telling him. How they explored the Sea of Clouds, Befriended the Vanu and learned weaving. They also told him how beautiful the sunset was at the beaches of Costa Del Sol, or the lavender fields of the Lavender Beds._

_“_ _Then I suppose after all of this is over you_ _’_ _d have to take me. I_ _’_ _d love to see it sometime._ _“_ _Haurchefant mentioned, looking up from his paperwork only to see the Miqote_ _’_ _s face having turned as red as their fur and their ears lay flat from embarrassment._

_It took him a moment to catch on what was happening, a smile forming on his face._ _“_ _Oh_ _…_ _are you alright? You seem quite flustered._ _”_ _The Miqote shook their head,  face hidden by their own hand while trying to assure the Elezen that nothing was wrong._ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m fine Haurchefant I really am! I a-assure you._ _”_

_But the Elezen was having none of it, he took hold of the hand the other was trying to wave him off with, halting the other_ _’_ _s movements._ _“_ _Then what ails you so to be this flustered?_ _“_ _He had an inkling of an idea of what it could be but wanted to hear it from the other_ _’_ _s mouth._

_“_ _I u... I just thought, how I would be fine_ _…_ _going anywhere if it was with you.._ _”_ _The feline muttered, feeling their face light up even more. A joyous laughter filled the building._ _“_ _How adorable you are!_ _”_ _Haurchefant explained as he pulled the other  into an embrace._ _“_ _Then.. am I too arrogant in assuming that our feelings are mutual?_ _”_

_The Warrior of Light tilted their head, the blush turning as red as the color of a tomato when realization hit, face quickly buried into the Elezen_ _’_ _s broad chest._ _”_ _D-don_ _’_ _t tease me Haurchefant it_ _’_ _s not nice!!_ _”_

_“_ _But I jest you not I assure you._ _”_ _The chuckling Elezen made the other look at him._ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m quite serious. I_ _’_ _ve attempted more than once to make my attempts to woo you very clear. Perhaps I was being too subtle?_ _”_ _The Warrior of Light shook their head._ _“_ _I just thought that_ _…_ _was just you being a tease as usual.._ _”_ _Haurchefant gently stroked their face, shaking his head._

_“_ _On the contrary. I wish for you to be that special person in my life and the other way around if you_ _’_ _ll have me. I know we are both quite busy given the positions we hold but I find the moments we spend together_ _…_ _irreplaceable. I wish to have more of them when things calmed down_ _……_ _and I have to confess something._ _“_ _He took their hand bringing it up to his lips._ _“_ _Many a times I_ _’_ _ve found myself imagining a live with you and it has gotten to the point of me not being able to imagine a life without you._ _”_

_“_ _Y-you! It doesn_ _’_ _t sound like you_ _’_ _re asking me to date you.. more like you_ _’_ _re asking me to marry you!_ _”_ _They sputtered, taken aback by how forward the other was being._ _“_ _In a way I am. I am asking you to go out with me with the prospect of marriage._ _”_ _He cheerfully replied._ _“_ _Will you accept?_ _”_

_“_ _I-idiot! I have no reason to decline!_ _”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The night slowly slipped by and made way for the sun to announce the next day. Once it had risen it was time to set out to Ishgard. The trip was quick, but quiet as they all knew what probably had to be done. During the early morning a messenger had come to confirm that the Warrior of Light’s findings were correct meaning Ishgard was about to be plunged into chaos once more.

“ Once we arrive we shall meet with Lord Commander Aymeric for a final briefing and then we shall launch an attack on the Vault. Prepare yourselves, we are in for a fierce battle. “

But no one could have predicted what they saw once Ishgard came into view, buildings were on fire, the streets littered with bodies and debris. Everyone dismounted their horses and ran through the chaos. Haurchefant ordered his knights to aid as many people as they possibly could, dispatching them to the point that only himself and a handful of knights were there when they found Lucia near the entrance.

“Where’s the Lord Commander?!?” Lucia shook her head.” They imprisoned him! Had you arrived but a moment later I would have rushed in by myself. I am glad to have your strength  on my side. We must make haste as there is little time to waste if we wish to free him!”

Thus the assault on the Vault began and the Heaven’s Ward were making sure to make it everything but easy on them. Valiantly the group fought their way through the Cathedral and progressed up the first staircase until they came face to face with their first opponent of the Heaven’s ward along with his lackeys; Ser Adelphel de Brightblade.

“This is where your folly shall end! Slay the rebels!” The man shouted as they engaged the group in battle. “You and your group of heathens shall fall!” But nothing was further from the truth as the combined power of their opponents proved to be more difficult than the Heaven’s Ward Knight had imagined.

It was only a moment’s lapse in judgement that caused the Knight to be struck down by the Warrior of Light. “ Keep moving forward there’s no time!” The group nodded and made their way up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor proved to be even harder as they had mages waiting on this floor along with the regular enemies. The enemy tried to separate the group by firing large spells at the group in hopes to overtake them. But to no avail. Haurchefant used his shield to deflect a lot the attacks. They kept fighting, striking down the Heaven’s Ward until they got the order to retreat which some of them accepted begrudgingly wanting to kill their opponents.

Joined by the now wounded Ser Aymeric the group gave chase, wanting to seize the archbishop and make him pay for his crimes. The stairs seemed to go on endlessly until they finally reached the top.

“He’s getting away!” Exchanging glances, Haurchefant and the Warrior of Light nodded before running to the man and head first into a trap. On a nearby roof stood Ser Zephirin keeping close watch on what was going on. Using the spear of light he had in his hand he took aim and shot the spear at the Warrior of Light.

“Watch out!” Seeing it approach Haurchefant jumped in front of them with Shield in hand to protect them only to feel a push mere seconds later as they pushed him out of the way, the spear impaling the Warrior of Light as the Elezen fell to the ground with a look of surprise and utter shock.

Quickly Haurchefant scurried back onto his feet and over to his partner. “No! Call for a healer!!!”  The Archbishop now forgotten and out of sight” Why?” The Miqote smiled at them. “ I didn’t want you to die.. not like this, not for me… you mean so much to me Haurchefant..”

“ I would’ve gladly died for you if that meant keeping you safe” His voice shaky, tears dripping down his face as he held their hand.” Please stay with me I need you here” They smiled, placing their hand on his cheek. “My sweet knight, my sweet Haurchefant.. Thank you for loving me..” they spoke as their vision slowly grew dark, their hand falling by their side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short end chapter this time!

It had been a week since Haurchefant along with Ser Aymeric and Lucia burst into his family estate begging for a healer while the healer with them was trying everything in their power to keep The Warrior of Light alive but was having a hard time doing so.

Count Edmont quickly ordered to have the best healers come in while instructing the group to put the Warrior of Light in the nearby guest room and Ser Aymeric in another so the healers would have the space to do their job. Haurchefant had to be dragged out of the room as he refused to leave his partner’s side when the healers went in.

For what seemed to be an eternity the healers were attempting to heal the Warrior of Light with quite some difficulty. Aymeric was healed quite a bit easier and emerged from the room his was kept in mere minutes later. “ Any news?” Haurchefant shook his head, the blood mostly drained from the man’s face, a grim expression on his face as the events of the Vault played out in his head over and over again.

It wasn’t until Count Edmont called his name that he was called back to reality.” The Warrior of Light still lives. They _need_  you. So snap out of your bouts of self-blame” The man cared for all of his sons but he knew that his son needed to be strong.

The younger Elezen nodded and rose to his feet. “ You are right.. thank you.. Father.” He wiped his tears from his eyes and turned his gaze to the door. “ Me of all people should hope that they will survive. “

So wait he did, from the Fortemps estate he delegated his knights, only leaving when he absolutely had to but aside from that he never left his lover’s side. The healers told him that if it hadn’t been for the Echo that the Warrior of Light would not have survived. Their condition was as stabilized as allowed but they were still floating between life and death. Only time would tell if they would survive.

Day in day out he would sit on a chair by the bed, their hand in his. He would talk about what was going on in Ishgard. That Alphinaud had come to visit them and that everyone is worried about them. It took everything for him not to break down into tears every time he gazed upon his lover’s sleeping form. Haurchefant would pray for them to wake.

A week slowly became two weeks, three weeks, a month. No change, the Warrior of Light laid asleep still. In that month Lord Commander Aymeric had managed to gather enough evidence of the truth behind the Dragonsong war and lay it out in the open for all of Ishgard to see, resulting in the Archbishop and the Heaven’s Ward to lose support among both nobles and commonwealth alike.

During this time Haurchefant had been asked to assist several times and while he would comply with these requests his mind was elsewhere. Both his friends and subordinates knew this. He would still smile and encourage others but anyone who knew the man knew his heart was only half in it. Exhaustion was clearly shown on his face when he worked and the only thing he wanted was to return to his lover’s side.

Friends and family would come to check up on both the Warrior of Light as Haurchefant himself offering their support to the man and told him to hang in there, that they would wake soon. His brothers would also remind him to take care of himself, having the house butler drag him off to eat, take a bath and sleep. They succeeded in getting him to do two out of three things but sleeping he would only do when he would lose pass out on the chair besides the bed.

Two more weeks passed and eventually order was somewhat restored with Lord Commander Aymeric as the temporary leader, with help from the outside the Archbishop had met his end before they could summon a primal. Haurchefant smiled a little in relief, glad to hear that that was taken care of and Ishgard could start to heal. The Warrior of Light however still laid sound asleep despite the fact that any physical injury had already healed.

The knight sat in the chair once again taking their hand. “ Long is your rest… while Ishgard can now finally start healing. Yet you… you’re still here.. fighting hard to live… please….come back to me.” He leaned his head against their hand, tears running down his cheeks as he broke down once again. He tried so hard to be positive. To think that one day they would open their eyes but it was so _hard_ to keep being this positive as every day showed no change. Every single day it had become harder and harder to keep going for the Elezen. “ I miss you so much… so incredibly much.” Haurchefant sobbed.

“…..I’m… right… here though.” He heard a soft voice slowly speak. When he raised his head he knew his prayers had been answered. Now wide awake the Warrior of Light was looking at him, cupping his cheek with the hand the man had been holding. “ ….Good.. morning love… was I gone for long?”

Haurchefant had practically jumped onto the bed, pulling his lover into his arms. The Warrior of light wrapped their arms around the still sobbing Elezen, leaning their head into the crook of their lover’s neck. “I missed you too.. so much.. I couldn’t find you in my dreams no matter where I looked…I heard your voice though. You kept talking to me every day didn’t you?”

They felt the man nod “Thank you for not giving up on me my love.. “ Haurchefant pulled back, facing the other.” I would never give up on you. Even if it would mean I’d have to fight Nidhogg himself if that meant you’d wake…. “ He reached into his pocket, getting a small box out. “ … The moment you nearly died in my arms I realized I should have done this much earlier.. so I’ll ask you now.”

He opened the box, revealing two Eternity Rings. “Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ehe..Eheh..Eheheheheh


End file.
